The present disclosure relates generally to electrical components and in particular to fuses, such as automotive fuses.
Automobile and other female fuse assemblies commonly include a two-piece assembly having an insulating housing and an all metal one-piece female fuse secured therein. The female fuse has a pair of spaced apart female terminals that are accessible from one end of the housing, into which male terminals are inserted. The male blade-type terminals or conductors extend typically from a mounting panel or male fuse block. The female terminals are typically held tightly within walls of the insulating housing. The female fuse also includes a fuse element that extends between the female terminals. The width of the fuse element is typically narrowed to create a fuse opening portion for the fuse.
The terminals need to be inserted into the housing during manufacturing, requiring an opening on one end, which is then capped. The other end of the housing is open for engagement with the fuse block terminals. Once the housing is in position relative to the terminals, the terminals need to be restrained from moving any further in the insertion direction relative to the housing. Once the fuse opens it needs to be replaced. An operator pulls the opened fuse from the fuse block and replaces the opened fuse with a new fuse. The force needed to remove the fuse is not inconsequential given that the fuse needs to be secured under vibrating operating conditions. Likewise, the force needed to reinsert the new fuse is not inconsequential. Accordingly, an apparatus is needed that allows the terminal to be inserted into the housing in one (fuse insertion) direction but prevents the housing from being further moved in the fuse insertion direction relative to the housing once the terminals are in a desired position relative to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,740 (“the '740 Patent”), assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes one such apparatus. FIGS. 1, 8 and 17 of the '740 Patent perhaps best show what are termed “lances” 132 and 134 that secure the housing to the fuse terminals. Beginning at column 8, line 66, the '740 Patent reads as follows:
For the purpose of securing the female fuse within main portion 106 of the housing 2, the first female terminal portion 6 includes a first lance 132. The first lance is defined by a first lance cutout portion 136 on the first face portion 10 of the first female terminal portion 6, and is substantially centered between the first and second ends 14, 18 of the first face portion 10 of the first female terminal portion 6. The first lance 132 includes a first lance edge 140. Likewise, the second female terminal portion 8 further includes a second lance 134. The second lance 134 is defined by a second lance cutout portion 138 on the second face portion 12 of the second female terminal portion 8, and is substantially centered between the first and second ends 16, 20 of the second face portion 12 of the second female terminal portion 8. The second lance 134 also has a second lance edge 142. When the female fuse 4 is inserted into the main portion 108 of the housing 2, the first lance edge locks into the first interior cutout portion 120, and engages with the first cutout upper wall 126. Likewise, the second lance edge 142 locks into the second interior cutout portion 122, and engages with the second cutout upper wall 130. The cap 108 of the housing 2 is preferably transparent, and locks into the main portion 108 through well known techniques.
The bent lances 132 and 143 have in certain cases caused problems due primarily to inconsistencies in the bending process. The lances 132 and 134 are quite small, making consistent bending somewhat problematic. If the lances 132 and 134 are not bent far enough, they will not engage the cutout walls 126 and 130 properly. If the lances 132 and 143 are overly bent, they lose too much force for resistance against the terminals being pushed up into the housing.
A need therefore exists for an improved fuse housing holder apparatus.